The Tagaytay Caper
by cruger2984
Summary: Tagaytay City, 21st Century. Zhao Yun and Ma Chao expected an eventful weekend in this former sin city. Go swimming. Bar-hopping. Meet a girl perhaps... Rated M for strong language and some crude humor.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors. They're all belong to Koei.

--**The Tagaytay Caper**--

by cruger2984

Part 1

--00000--

BACKGROUND: Ma Chao and Zhao Yun are in the bus.

Ponytail Guy: Wow pare, pang-long distance itong pocket pager mo ngayon a.

Semi-bald Guy: Dapat lang, pare. Mahirap talaga itong masyadong importante sa opisina pare. Lagi akong kinokonsulta ng mga subordinates ko, paaare.

Ma Chao: Oy pare, mahihirapan 'yung mga directors ko na hagilapin ako sa beach na pupuntahan natin, pare. Buti na lang waterproof itong dala kong cellphone, paaare.

Semi-bald Guy: Kasi pare hiniram ng syota ko 'yung space wagon ko e. 'Yung Pajero ko naman hiniram ng utol ko pare.

Ponytail Guy: Dadalhin ko rin sana 'yung Porsche ko pare, kaya lang two-seater lang 'yon, pare. Wala tayong maisasakay ng chicks, paare.

Ma Chao: Zhao, pagdating natin sa Tagaytay e susunduin tayo ng Ferrari Testarossa ko pare.

Zhao Yun: H'wag na, Chao. 'Yung Lamborghini Countach ko na lang.

Ma Chao: Alin Zhao, 'yung pula o 'yung puti?

Zhao Yun: 'Yung puti, Chao.

BACKGROUND: Zhao Yun and Ma Chao have arrived in Tagaytay.

Zhao Yun: Color-coded ang mga bus at jeepney dito sa Tagaytay kaya hindi ka maliligaw ng pupuntahan mo.

Ma Chao: Sana ganito rin ang gawin nila sa Xuzhou para malaman mo na rin kung kolorum o wala sa linya ang mga bus at jeep.

Zhao Yun: Kung 'yan lang ang dahilan e h'wag mo nang pahirapan ang mga operators.

Ma Chao: Bakit?

Zhao Yun: Ke legal o illegal ang jeep mo e maglalagay ka pa rin ng pulis.

Ma Chao sees a young woman waving her hand.

Ma Chao: Tignan mo na naman. Wala pang tayong isang araw dito sa Tagaytay e may nakilala na akong magandang dilag.

Ma Chao gets the paper in his pocket.

Ma Chao: Ang pangalan n'ya at Jeanette... at nakuha ko pa 'yung telephone number n'ya o.

Zhao Yun: Patingin. Zhao Yun sees the paper. Naku, Chao, duda ako sa babaing 'to. Bar girl itong nakilala mo!

Ma Chao: Pa'no mo naman nalaman?

Zhao Yun: Sa tissue n'ya sinulat 'yung number n'ya e.

BACKGROUND: Outside

Zhao Yun: Chao, punta na tayo sa baretto! Maraming bar doon. Manood tayo ng borles!

Ma Chao: Hoy, ingat ka dito sa Tagaytay. Maraming cases ng HIV-infected na bar girls dito.

Zhao Yun: E kung sa atin nga me case din ng HIV... si Huang Zhong.

Ma Chao: MAY HIV SI MATANDA??

Zhao Yun: Oo... Hair is vanishing. Hyekhekhek!!

Nag-dinner sina Huang Zhong at Pang Tong.

Huang Zhong: 'Reku! Nakagat ang dila ko.

Pang Tong: Me naka-alala sa 'yo.

-Nasa bar sina Zhao Yun at si Ma Chao.-

Zhao Yun: Ang sarap uminom dito 'no? drinks Serpent (parody of Cobra) energy drink

Semi-bald Guy (drunk): Hah! Nashasarapan kayo dito?? Kami nasha Grande Island kagabi. Naka 50-a-night cottage kami. DOON masharap uminom paaare.

Zhao Yun: E ba't kayo n'andito?

Semi-bald Guy (drunk): Gushto lang naming malashing, pare. Ni hindi nga kami umo-order ng pulutan dahil nag-steak na kami kanina.

Suddenly, na encounter ang waiter ng bar.

Waiter: Ano'ng steak? Na-blow ka sa CR (comfort room) kanina, pansit 'yung lumabas e.

Zhao Yun: Hey, blood! Wha's hap'nin man?! Wha's goin' down? Gimme five onda side!

Waiter: H'wag mo akong ganyanin at Intsik din akong kagaya n'yo.

Zhao Yun: jawdrops Intsik ka? E ba't mukha kang Kano?

J.Xian: Amerasian ako pare. Ang pangalan ko ay Jason... Jason Xian.

Zhao Yun: Ameri... 'Di ba 'yun 'yung sakit sa kalimot?

-8:15 PM-

J.Xian: Kano ang tatay ko at half-Filipino, half-Chinese ang nanay ko. Mahirap din itong kalagayan ko. Buong buhay ko e puro panlalait ang naririnig ko.

Ma Chao drinks his Energy Toss.

J.Xian: Tinutukso nila ako. Bar girl daw ang nanay ko. Bagay na bagay sa akin ang paboritong mura ng mga pinoy dahil produkto daw ako ng pagkakasala ng nanay ko.

-Zhao Yun started to sweat a bit.-

J.Xian: Kumapit lang naman sa patalim ang nanay ko dahil napangakuan siyang ia-ahon s'ya ng tatay ko sa hirap ng buhay sa Pilipinas. E alam mo naman tayong mga Intsik at mga Pinoy. Masyadong gullible sa mga pangako.

Zhao Yun: A, ako hindi naniniwala sa pangako. Kaya nga nag-abstain ako noong nakaraang eleksyon e.

J.Xian: Hindi ako makaalis ng Tagaytay. At least dito e naiintindihan ng tao kung bakit tanned ang balat ng isang Intsik.

Zhao Yun: Sinubukan mo na bang hanapin ang tatay mo?

J.Xian: Ni hindi na nga s'ya sumulat e. Talagang inabandon na kami ni nanay. Nawala rin ang mga kamag-anak namin dito.

Zhao Yun: Wala kayong pera 'no?

J.Xian: Oo pare. Mahirap pa kami sa magsasakang umaasa sa land reform.

Zhao Yun: 'Yan ang "kamag anak rule," pare. Walang pera, walang kamag-anak. Maraming pera, maraming kamag-anak.

-One hour later...-

Zhao Yun: Taga-rito ka na rin lang e ikaw na lang ang maging tourist guide namin!

Ma Chao: burps after drinking Energy Toss (parody of Extra Joss.) Oo nga, Jason... Babayaran ka na lang namin.

Waiter: Hoy, negs, tineybol ka ba ng mga 'yan? Mag-serve ka naman para masulit 'yung sweldo mo rito.

J.Xian: Pare, kahit walang bayad e call ako sa offer n'yo. toss his tray to the waiter. Catch.

Waiter: Yaaa!!

TO BE CONTINUED

keep on reading and don't flame!


End file.
